


Electing to Join In

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: The team makes sure that Tobin doesn't forget to vote. Or basically the lead up to the election for the team.





	

It started in mid September, just like Tobin would’ve predicted; the reminders to get her vote in. Tobin hated elections. She couldn’t hate the whole year since the Olympics also happened to fall on an earlier month, though she wasn’t too fond of the leap day being in the same year as the other two either. 

Tobin reached for her phone as it buzzed on her nightstand, pressing a kiss into Christen’s shoulder as she slept peacefully still. Tobin rolled her eyes, it was a group text from Lauren.

Lauren: Get your ballots.

Tobin: Lauren… really? It’s 6 on a Saturday go to bed.

HAO: Get your ballot Tobin! 

Boxx: You can’t till 2 or 3 weeks before the election.

Lauren: We’re reminding Tobin early.

Abby: Aren’t we supposed to let her actually try to be a responsible adult for once?

HAO: You really want her to forget by accident and her vote not count… what if the angry cheeto gets in?

Abby: Tobin get your ballot.

Tobin: Why is this all about me? 

Amy: Who had to be reminded to wear shoes to the white house?

Tobin: Woah… Woah, not fair.

Lauren: Totally fair.

Alex: If we had to start listing the things Tobin forgot we’d be here till the next presidential election.

Tobin: What is this? Gang up on Tobin day?

Ash: the pass to get into the stadium for the world cup.

Ali: her airplane ticket from Washington to Portland.

Alex: Me on that trip from Washington to Portland.

Tobin: I apologized for that! I thought you said you were going to set an alarm.

Alex: Apology still not accepted.

Hope: Why are we not talking about the time she got on the wrong bus and went all the way back to the hotel with France?

Syd: Do you remember Pia freaking out? Tobin! Where’s Tobin?! Who was in charge of her?

Lori: It is way too early for this but you all forgot the best. Tobin passing to Shirley cause she called out for the ball.

Hope: Don’t remind me I stopped that shot.

Tobin: Thank you for stopping that shot.

Hope: Thank god you’re sleeping with someone on our own team now. Makes my job so much easier.

Tobin: Can we stop picking on me?

Christen: She forgot her house keys yesterday and we had to climb in the back window.

Tobin narrowed her eyes reading the message before looking over at Christen who was just smiling back at her. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to be amused at this conversation.” Christen smiled and Tobin straddled her, kissing her.

“You didn’t even try to defend me.”

“You seemed to be doing a swell job yourself.”

“According to who?” Christen pulled Tobin down into another kiss.

“You were doing just fine.” 

“So, you do have a way to vote lined up right?”

“Of course babe.”

x-x-x

Tobin stirred her morning coffee as she scrolled through the scores from the european league.

“Tobin, have you seen my phone?” Christen asked, walking into the kitchen. Tobin pulled Christen’s phone from her sweats, handing it over to the woman who tilted her face, kissing her. “Thank you.” Christen leaned against the counter, reading something off her phone before reaching out. Tobin sighed and handed her coffee over, allowing Christen to take a sip. Christen handed the cup back before running a hand through her hair. 

“Did you grab the mail yesterday?” Tobin asked and Christen pointed toward the table where a stack of mail sat in the center. Tobin sighed. Walking over, she started sorting through it, stopping when she came across two large envelopes. She noticed the state seal on them and was slightly confused. “Hey Chris… why did you get something from the state?” Tobin asked, confused and Christen walked over, sitting next to Tobin. She took the item, inspecting it before opening it.

“Tobin, did you know Oregon sent us our ballots?”

“Yeah, it’s something they do for all registered voters in…” Tobin stopped and looked at Christen. “All Oregon voters… but you aren’t…”

“Oh, yeah I may have put my permanent residence as here.”

“Why?”

“Because it was either here or my parents home and since I spend most my time with yo—” Christen was cut off by Tobin kissing her. Christen smiled into the kiss. “Well, if I knew that would be the response, I would’ve told you sooner.”

“You legally live with me.”

“In the eyes of the law at least.” Christen smirked as she moved to straddle Tobin in her seat. 

“I’m the luckiest girl out there.” Tobin grinned, putting her hands on Christen’s hips, pulling her closer as Christen leaned down and kissed her.

“I say we celebrate.”

“Sounds like a good plan…”

x-x-x

Christen sighed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. They only had a few days left before they would be heading to the last camp of the year. 

Becky: Seriously, go vote. 

Christen chuckled to herself, reading their captain’s words. The team was stressing this year’s election. They really didn’t mention who they would vote for, it seemed pretty obvious to them, but nonetheless, it was important to participate. 

HAO: Voted!

Alex: I’m going in right now to early voting.

Ali: Ash and I went yesterday.

Carli: Christen, you’re on Tobin duty.

Christen: What exactly does that mean?

Alex: It means you get to make sure Tobin gets her ballot in the mail or goes into early voting.

Lauren: Yeah, it all falls on you this year.

Amy: This is too important for her to somehow forget.

Christen: I can’t believe you guys have so little faith in her.

Kelley: Should we bring up the fact she forgot underwear when she visited home for the dedication?

Hope: Should you? No. Did you? Yes. Did I need to know this… Oh fuck no.

Kelley: Admit it, you miss us and our weird shit.

Hope: I miss half of you… you aren’t in the half I miss.

Christie: You two can stop flirting now, I’m pretty sure you’re making everyone a bit sick. Christen, please make sure Tobin votes. 

Becky: Carli are we allowed to just order them around, we are captains.

Christie: I used to do it to you guys all the time.

Carli: We have Cap’s blessing, go for it.

Becky: Christen we order you to make sure Tobin votes.

Carli: Oh that’s harsh Becky, we shouldn’t order our teammates around.

Becky: Spineless jerk, but hey they have proof you approved two seconds before so ha, good try.

Christen: I’ll make sure she votes.

Mal: Please do! Tell her the evil man is gonna take me away from my soccer moms if she doesn’t.

Pinoe: Do it for the kids Tobin! Think of the children!

Christen looked over at Tobin who was just starting to stir. She moved over to her, laying her head down on the woman’s chest. Tobin yawned and wrapped her arms around Christen.

“Morning,” Tobin said softly, kissing the top of Christen’s head.

“Morning,” Christen replied as she traced patterns onto Tobin’s bare abs.

“Anything exciting happening yet today?”

“The team is anxious to make sure you turn your ballot in.”

“They shouldn’t be? I turned that in like two weeks ago.”

“What?” Christen asked shocked.

“Yeah, I always get them, fill them out and return them as soon as I can. I forgot once for a local election and it drove me nuts cause the person I hated got in. I mean my single vote wouldn’t have done much but at least I would have been able to say I supported the other guy.”

“I can’t believe you already voted.”

“Weeks ago.” Tobin smirked. “Anyway, it’s not like we had much of a choice this go around. Of all the people in the world it got reduced to them?”

“Well, one is clearly better than the other.” 

“Clearly.” Tobin rubbed Christen’s arm. “So, now that that’s settled, should we go make some breakfast?”

“Sure. First though.” Christen turned Tobin’s face and kissed her. “Good morning, and text the team that you voted.” 

“Hmmm, morning to you too.” Tobin hummed happily before grabbing her own phone.

Tobin: Guys chill. I voted weeks ago. Oregon sends ballots out.

Pinoe: You already voted? Oh my god how ever did you choose so early?

Abby: Shut up pinhead, it’s not like it’s a hard choice. 

Pinoe: Abby! I’m so ever so confused. I don’t know who to vote for! Help me Abby-wan Kenobi! You’re my only hope!

Hinkle: Seriously Girl? Even I can’t vote for Godzilla Cheeto.

Pinoe: Godzilla Cheeto… new… I like it! 

Abby: Sarcasm Hinkle, I’ll find you the Snarkiness for dummies book. You’ll need it with this bunch.

Ali: Cheeto smurf is still my favorite.

Hope: Oompa Loompa. 

Kelley: Puppet. 

Becky: Someone is a puppet in every election Kelley.

Kelley: Hope she’s being mean!

Hope: Sorry kid, I have zero jurisdiction of this stuff right now.

Carli: Guys… what if we could vote USSF members in…

Tobin tossed her phone back onto the bed before going to find Christen who was mixing some pancake batter up, reading her own messages. Tobin wrapped her arms tightly around Christen’s waist, kissing up her neck.

“I think you should help me get informed about the local stuff and we’ll send in my ballot today.”

“Sounds good to me. Then we can spend all day doing much more fun activities besides thinking about this horrible election.”

“That does sound nice.” Christen smiled, kissing Tobin again. “Or we could get a jump on the other activities for now and vote later.” 

“Oh no,” Tobin said, stepping away from Christen, “voting has to come first, it’s too important babe.”

“I can’t believe you just turned down sex for voting.”

“Yeah, I can get sex in half an hour after you vote, but we only get to vote for president once every four years. Can’t let 2016 get any worse babe.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Christen said, kissing Tobin, “go grab my ballot?”

“Alright!”

“Hurry up, the quicker I vote the quicker I get naked!” 

“I wonder if that’s some kind of political bribing…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just had to? I'm sorry. Hopefully this makes today better? I'll be sitting in my room hiding for all this shit... after I go vote... GO VOTE!


End file.
